Night at the Docks
by PhantoMunk
Summary: Sam walks alone, when she spots a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was walking on her way home from the Bookstore Gothica, a new bookstore that had its grand opening that night and appeared promising. It wasn't. Sam left the store with all her money, no books, and a new disrespect for the "man." The bookstore was a long ways from her house, and she was starting to wish she had ridden her scooter. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure fly towards the docks, which weren't to far from where she was standing. Sam ran down to the edge of the dock, wondering what on earth Danny was doing out here this time of night.

Danny was sitting on the sand, next to the water. It looked like he was just staring out to sea. Sam grinned an evil grin and started to sneak towards the raven haired youth, but when she was about to pounce, she noticed he looked, well, sad. Sam stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't think he noticed her yet. She decided to just sit down next to him.

"Hey Sam."  
"Danny, what are you doing out here?" Sam asked concerned.  
"What am I doing out here? What are you doing out here?" Danny asked calmly.  
"Ugh, I went to this lame-o bookstore, I was on my way back home." Sam glanced at Danny's face. "Is something wrong Danny?"  
Danny sighed. "Well, it's nothing." He replied. The two sat there for what seemed like forever, just watching the water, staring up at the stars.  
Sam glanced over at Danny nervously. "Well, here goes nothing." She thought to herself. Sam placed her hand gently over the hand Danny was using to hold himself up.  
"You know you can tell me anything Danny."  
Danny looked up at her. The way she had said those few words, they made him feel, safe. And confident.

Danny let out a sigh just like the one he emitted last paragraph.  
"Whenever I get back from ghost hunting, and I try to fall asleep, I always feel so…." Sam waited for him to finish his thought.  
Danny looked back down at the sand. "I always feel kind of alone, and like there is something I am missing. Something that I, I don't know." Danny looked up at the stars. Sam looked up at him. She didn't know what to say.  
"I had always thought that Paulina was the girl for me." Sam cringed when she heard him say that. There was only one other person she hated nearly as much as Paulina.  
"I can't believe how dumb I was. I mean, I felt so…..dumb." Danny continued, despite Sam's quite giggling. "Then I thought, 'Maybe Valerie'". Sam cringed again. Of course he'd pick the other girl on her hate list.  
"But she turned me down." Danny let out a sigh. "He sure has been doing that a lot tonight." Sam said in her head.  
"It was probably a good thing that she did, I don't quite know what exactly I saw in her."  
By this time, Sam was just watching/listening to Danny. If she didn't know what to say a few minutes ago, she knew less now.  
"I don't know Sam, I just can't sleep at night, it's like trying to drive a car without the gas pedal. That's why I came." Sam gave him a weird look. "It doesn't help me sleep, but it sure is quiet and nice out here."  
They sat, both of them turned their heads to the water. "It actually got a lot nicer when you got here Sam."

Sam felt her checks get hot, and she knew they were red. Thankfully it was dark out, so Danny couldn't tell, although her face felt so hot she thought she could fry an egg on her face.  
"Well," Sam began to say, unsure of exactly what to say as she looked at him. "I uh, I,"  
Danny faced Sam, and their eyes locked for what seemed like an hour. Sam was about to try and say something else, but Danny moved in close to her and gently pressed his lips against hers. They stayed like that a few moments longer before Sam pulled away.  
"Sorry Sam, I.." Danny began to say., but Sam interrupted him. "Don't be." And with that, she rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed on the beach, staring out to sea, eventually falling asleep in the sand.

Sam woke up in her bad, a little bit dazed. Her dream seemed so real, the two of them alone on the beach. Sam sighed, accepting that it was only a dream. "What a mood to start the morning it. Disappointed." She thought to herself. "Oh well, at least I have the dream."  
Sam grabbed out her phone and started dailing some numbers.  
"Hello, Tucker? I just had an amazing dream."  
"Cool," the phone replied, "what was it?"  
"Danny, get out of bed" Sam told Tuck excitedly.  
"What?" Tucker asked her.  
"Danny, get out of bed, you're going to be late."  
Sam looked right at him. "Danny, wake up!"

Danny woke up to Jazz pounding on his door. "Come on Danny, you are going to be late for school. Danny just sat up, trying to process his thoughts. He had a dream of Sam dreaming about each other. "Sigh…." Danny sighed. Whatever he had to do at school, it could wait a little bit longer, he couldn't drag himself out of bed.  
"At least I still have memories" Danny thought to himself, before drifting back to sleep. He had to be nice and rested before he went down to the docks tonight.


	2. Optional Chapter 2

"Wah!"Tucker woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He just had the weirdest dream about Sam and Danny. Tuck tried to brush it off, but he couldn't get back to sleep. "Maybe I shouldn't eat the Double Nasty Turkey Burger before going to bed." Tucker groaned and sh slammed his und under his pliiow, trying to escape his thought.

_**You guys must hate me for that, don't you?J_phantom**_


End file.
